This invention relates to a price indicating means for a weighing scale, especially for a spring-loaded weighing scale, comprising an inducing component and a transducing component. The inducing component is mounted on a rack of a spring-loaded weighing scale so that it can move vertically with the rack; the transducing component is provided for sensing the amount of movement of the inducing component and converting it into digital signals and calculating the price by multiplying the weight and the price per unit input from a keyboard.
Heretofore, a conventional electrical weighing scale weighs an article by sensing the gravitation force produced by the weighed article and converting the amount of the force to serial electrical signals. The unit price is set from a keyboard. After processing the serial electrical signals and the set unit price in a processor, the product multiplied thereof then is displayed.
As is common in a price indicating means of an electrical weighing scale, a price indicating means employed in this invention which operates electrically is provided on a spring-loaded weighing scale for calculating and displaying the price of a weighed article by multiplying the weight measured by the weighing scale and the unit price input from a keyboard. Therefore, the spring-loaded weighing scale of this invention has electrical calculating and displaying functions like common electrical weighing scales.
When in use, the conventional electrical weighing scale is easily damaged by dropping or by an excessive force thereon. This is due to the use of a load cell which utilizes a sensor with high sensitivity to unexpected force.
Therefore, to avoid damage due to the rigidity of structure, the price indicating means of this invention is provided on a spring-loaded weighing scale which utilizes an electrical sensing technique to make the spring-loaded weighing scale have an electrically calculating and displaying function.